


It Works

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Flirting, Fluff, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, They bang but its sweet, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: How does an intimate relationship between a human and a droid work? Only L3 and Lando can answer that.





	It Works

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me I haven't written nsfw in ages, ok.

It was just another quiet day on the ship. Who knows what day it was. When traveling in space time becomes non existent. You sleep when you want, eat when you want, and do basically anything when you want. However, today there were no plans. Lando hadn’t informed her of any new planet he wanted to travel too, no news of possible scores, today was just lazy.

L3-37 sat in the cockpit alone, watching the numerous stars slowly pass by. Lando was somewhere on the Falcon, probably trying to keep himself occupied. 

On days like this they would pass time playing Dejarik, though that never lasted long cause anytime L3 lost more than once she’d have a fit and hack the table to win on her second try. Then, maybe Lando would reorganize his cape collection, count his credits, or practice his sabacc strategies. L3 never understood personally why he needed to practice when she knew he cheated every game he played. Nonetheless, it was a way to make the day go by faster. 

Recently days were becoming more fun than ones from the past. When they both realized their feelings for each other had extended past coworkers status, things became a lot more interesting between the two. Their unspoken relationship was something both kept to themselves around others, but when alone they were free to do and say what they want. 

L3 wouldn’t label themselves as a couple, she just couldn’t picture herself with Lando that way. She never admitted it to him, but she also felt personally if they were to become a couple she would harm Lando’s image. She knew how he liked to present himself, a gambler, smooth talker, a charming individual who could sweep anyone off their feet. What would happen if the galaxy were to learn such a man was in a relationship with a droid? They would never take him seriously, or their relationship.

L3 personally was content with their privateness. Every individual in the galaxy they meet will assume she is his droid, with her sole purpose being to serve him. Her processors whirred at the enjoyable thought of knowing that he belonged to her while no one else had a clue. 

That factor seemed to make the whole affair even more enjoyable for the both of them. 

Especially those days where it was just the two of them alone. Perhaps they’d be in the cockpit, sitting around the Dejarik table, or in Lando’s quarters. Location wasn’t an important factor, it all mattered if they could get close comfortably or not.

Sometimes it was just a casual interaction. Lando leaning up against her, arms around her shoulders, talking while she listened intently. Other days maybe he would steal a kiss against her speaker, it was his favorite place to kiss. She did not have lips to kiss him back, so the area where her voice emitted seemed like an appropriate spot to simulate it properly. They ranged from soft pecks to hard presses, sloppy and full of lust. She would press back in return. Even though she couldn’t feel the kiss physically, she could sense the warmth it brought to that area of her build. She understood what the act of kissing meant to organic lifeforms as well, so reciprocating the gesture was what meant the most to her.

She’d never admit it to his face, but she enjoyed those days of intimacy more than anything. That and the days where she was able to save a droid and kick their wrong doers ass of course.

The only subject they had not touched upon, literally, was sex. L3 knew all about how organic lifeforms reproduced, she’d had that information stored in her data banks long ago. It was Lando she knew who had little clue about how droids experienced pleasure. She couldn’t blame him though, even to droids it was still a mystery to be solved. She at least had a basic understanding about it all, especially regarding herself personally. 

She’s been given time to experiment in the past, before and after she met Lando. She knew exactly what pleased her the most, but was she ready to share that knowledge with Lando? Would he understand? Or be confused and displeased by it. She knew Lando used to have plenty of one night stands, but each one (to her knowledge) had parts compatible with his own. She was made of wires, metal, and bolts, she didn’t really see what she had to offer him. 

Nonetheless, she fantasized about the two of them being in that situation often. Pulling up recordings she took when Lando would be kissing her, whispering sweet nothings, his hands trailing up and down her exterior. The very sight of it made the electricity spark inside her; she longed for him to go further. This is where she would intervene, placing her digits in the sensitive, tangled wires in her abdomen or the ones inside her thighs. Pinching, stroking, pulling, feeling the shocks travel throughout her. She made no sound, for she didn’t need to. However, it didn’t stop her from saying his name at the lowest volume possible. 

“Lando…” 

Another worry of hers was him seeing her like this. Open and exposed, all her walls and the strong, independent image she likes to present herself as would be gone. He would be able to see her at her most vulnerable, she dreaded the thought. What would he say or do afterwards? She figured she could only find out if it were to ever happen.

Imagining Lando, on the other hand, as the one exposed to her was way more appealing. The idea of her, a droid, being able to make an organic being weak and long for her was incredibly enticing. She wanted to hear his breathless voice say her name, completely powerless to her touch as his relaxed personality melted before her. 

However, it was just a fantasy she tended to get lost in more often than she probably should. 

Snapping back to reality she stopped the recording. 

“Ugh, if today goes by any slower I’m going to power down until something interesting happens.” She groaned and kicked back in her chair.

“I’d settle for a high speed chase, pirates, engine failure, anything at this point.” 

She sat in her chair for a little while longer, tapping her digits against her arm as the low hum of the ship began to drive her nuts. 

“Okay, I’m going to go find Lando.” 

Getting up she headed out of the cockpit and looked down each hallway. She figured the first place to check would be his quarters. To her luck she found him there, sitting back in his bunk reading a book. Looking over to the side, piles of capes were folded in different stacks on a table in the room. This time color coordinated, last time he had them grouped together by material.

“Oh hey, L3.” He said once he noticed her, setting the book on the nightstand beside him. “What brings you?”

“ _Boredom._ ” She grunted, laying down on top of him with an exaggerated plop.

“You’re always bored, that’s why I keep us traveling so you can stay satisfied.”

“You’re so thoughtful.” She said sarcastically while looking up at him.

“Anything for you, my lady.” He said sweetly, placing a hand against the side of her face and stroking it softly with his thumb.

“Though, I’m perfectly capable of keeping myself occupied.” She insisted, turning herself over onto her knees. 

Now she was fully facing him, positioned between his legs. Her head tilted as she stared into Lando’s bronze eyes, glistening and full of adoration. 

“Obviously.” He mumbled, leaning forward to place a kiss against her speaker.

Typical of him, but she didn’t mind. She pushed into it, he pulled her closer. The heat of his breath creating condensation against her optics. His hands held the back of her head softly as he continued to plant kisses in various areas around the speaker.

“Oh, wait! You just reminded me.” He chimed as he pulled away and left the bunk.

She was annoyed it had lasted only for a little while, but sat up in the bunk and waited to see what he had in mind. He reached into a pile of one of the capes and pulled out one that was a sea blue color. The inside of it shined a light blue hue. He coaxed for her to come stand by his side and she rolled her head. Pushing herself up and stopping by him, she watched as he lifted the cape around her shoulders. It settled over her figure sloppily, but he walked around behind her to adjust it properly. Once he decided it looked good he stepped back and looked at her with a smile.

“And the point of this was?” She asked, looking down at the cape around her.

“While reorganizing my capes this one caught my eye. The light blue reminded me of you, I just wanted to see how it would look on you that’s all.”

“And I look… ridiculous right?” Honestly L3 didn’t find capes to be anything special, they got in the way and were rather weighty.

“You look beautiful, L3.”

She processed the word. Beautiful. One of the last words she’d ever consider calling herself. Yet, here was Lando Calrissian staring at her with the highest admiration and using a tone of voice that could even make her feel butterflies. He kept on looking at her with all the love in the world in his gaze. 

In a way it frightened her, that he loved her. Not that she didn’t feel the same way, but she didn’t want it to backfire on him one day.

What if something went wrong in the years to come? What if her memory was wiped or she was killed. She didn’t want to break his heart,or worse, possibly outlive him…

She decided it would be best to move those thoughts somewhere in the far reaches of her databases and focus on the now.

She looked down at herself wrapped in the cape, moving slightly to watch the fabric glide around. It was kinda nice, she had to admit

“I did not know droids could be beautiful.” She stated, looking back up at him.

“You learn something new everyday.” He said as he stood close to her again, adjusting the cape at her neck. “You should keep it. It suits you.”

“Capes are your thing, besides,” she lifted her arms and draped the cape over the both of them, “it looks a lot more appealing on you anyway.”

“Not from my perspective. You should wear capes all the time, beautiful.” He grinned as his hands rested on her waist.

“Only if you talk slower… and call me beautiful again.” 

“ _Beautiful…_ ” Lando whispered.

She was starting to like the sound of it. 

She pulled Lando in and held him close. Her hands resting against his back, lowering slowly as she carrassed him. Lando leaned his head against her chest, listening to the sound of her machinery as she continued to massage his back. She allowed a hand to slip under his shirt and then the other, pressing her digits into his skin lightly as they traveled upwards. 

She could tell he was enjoying it by the quickening of his breath and the occasional shudder under her touch. She wanted to keep him there, wrapped in her cape as he melted against her. It was a desire, a need to protect him, or a want to just have him near. He had become too important to her, more than she’d ever thought he would. Moments like this were enough for them to communicate how they felt, and L3 wanted to get lost in each minute of it.

The feeling of Lando’s hands traveling across the wires in her abdomen sent an unexpected jolt throughout her. He’d felt it too, for he pulled his hands away and looked up at her with a worried look.

“L3? Are you ok? That didn’t hurt you did it?”

“No, no.” She was flustered, he’d accidentally touched some of her sensitive wires. 

How was she supposed to explain it to him? She honestly was astonished something like this hadn’t happened sooner. Lando was very touchy feely when it came to their intimate moments together, so him just now happening upon those specific wires was surprising. Guess she finally had an opportunity to explain to him a thing or two about droids. 

She made an audible sigh and looked at him, a worried look was displayed on his face. 

“Those wires are _sensitive_.”

“So it did hurt?” He asked.

“No, they cause the complete opposite.”

The expression on his face changed, looking at her with wide eyes and then back down at her wires.

“Well don’t look now you idiot.” She said, playfully putting a hand in his face 

“Sorry, I’m just surprised that’s all. I didn’t think droids could… feel stuff like that.” He said honestly as he removed the hand and gave her a look. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about droids. Guess it’s time I give you “the talk”, huh? Well, for starters : Yes. We can feel “pleasure”.”

“How does that work?” He asked, his eyes noticeably trailing back to look at her wires again.

“I’ll tell you if you will stop sneaking a peek.” She put a hand in his face again and moved backwards. 

She untied the cape around her neck, letting it fall to the ground. Fully exposed, seemed appropriate if she was going to explain this to him. 

“Droids are different from organic lifeforms, but in some ways we are similar.” 

She took one of his hands, placing a single digit on his palm and stroking it lightly.

“You have nerves. They feel pressure, heat, vibration, texture. We have wires.” She lifted her head to expose some of the wires that were hidden underneath.

“Like your nerves, these send message through our “body”. They help communicate us what to do and what may be going on inside or out. I can sense heat and coolness. I can sense weight and the way things move when I touch them. They can also be touched in a way that sends shocks throughout our system. Ways that do not hurt.” 

She had no idea if any of the information she was telling him was making sense, so she may need to demonstrate. 

“Some will hurt, for they connect to important parts of our inner workings. The wires that extend from my head, if pinched or tugged they will cause discomfort.” She tugged on a single wire, causing her head to flinch and her voice to glitch. 

Lando looked concerned, but let her continue.

“However the wires around my lower regions, their purpose is motion. They are supposed to be able to twist and turn without harm. So, when they are messed with it simulates what I consider “pleasurable shocks”.” She didn’t feel the need to demonstrate that last one, she felt the message must have gotten across by now.

“It is different for each droid, of course. Some can interface and share these shocks, others like me are able to manipulate our wires by ourselves or by the hand of another. But that is the gist of what you should know.”

Lando stared at her for a good while, she prayed he was not disturbed. However he rubbed the back of his neck and just chuckled softly.

“I’m just relieved I didn’t hurt you. I had no idea that kind of stuff was even possible for droids.”

“Many are not aware, even some droids. It is not a common question that crosses most minds.” 

“Well… I may have thought about it maybe once or twice.” He admitted. 

“Is that so?” L3 was curious now, “Why?”

“You’re really going to make me say it out loud? Fine, fine. It’s because of you. It was just a thought that would come into my head sometimes, usually when we were getting you know… close and personal.”

“Are you embarrassed, Calrissian?” She asked in a cheeky tone, stepping closer to him again.

“I’ve never had to actually tell anyone that before. Usually that sort of thing just eventually happened. I had no idea that it was a possibility for us, though.”

“It always has been.”

“How come you never told me?” He asked, genuinely curious as to why.

“It had never been brought up before.” She paused, knowing she had to be truthful with him.

“I also considered many different reactions you may have to knowing how it could work for us. I was unsure if you would be repelled by it or not.” She held one of her arms, was this nervousness she was feeling? 

It was a funny feeling, why did she have to feel ashamed around Lando? They were close and open with one another. One of her greatest qualities, in her mind, was her brute honesty. She told him anything and everything. This wasn’t any different, perhaps the fact it may affect how he felt about her was what worried her. Her and Lando’s relationship was a constant in her life, one could call it. Every day he was there for her, and they did everything together. Without that, she’d imagine she may never have what she does now ever again. 

“Why would I ever feel that way about you, L3? It’s different, yes, but that doesn’t change how I see or feel about you.” He assured her as he cupped her face softly.

“Good. Cause if it did I’d kick your ass.”

Lando laughed and rested his forehead against hers. 

“I don’t doubt that you would.”

She leaned back into him, relieved internally that it had went so well. She really was grateful to know a being like Lando who always tried to be understanding. It was rare to find an organic lifeform like that, yet they had managed to find each other somehow. 

“Would you ever want to?” He asked quietly.

“Only if you’re willing to make it work.”

“L3, look at us. If we’ve been able to make this work so far, I’m sure sex is something we could handle.”

“You think you could handle me, _Calrissian?_ ”

The tone of her voice sent shivers down his spine. Lust filled his eyes and his expression yearned for her. If she could, she would be grinning. 

She leaned in so that he may kiss her once more; he kissed back eagerly. Once she pulled away she set a hand against his chest, pushing lightly to guide him to his bunk. They stopped once they reached the edge, Lando seemed to be waiting for her guidance. 

“Ladies first?” 

“Uh uh,” She shook her head and coaxed him to sit on the bunk, “you are mine, Lando Calrissian. I thought you knew that by now?”

“Trust me, that detail has been made very clear.” He smirked, removing his shirt and trousers before laying back in his bed.

Once he was comfortable, she joined him. Purposefully sitting on top of his waist, she looked down at him with interest. He was looking up at her with a longing she also desired. His bare chest rose up and down at a quick pace, and when she set her hand against it she could sense the vibration of his rapid heartbeat. Her own insides buzzed with excitement, she wasn’t even sure where they should start.

“You’re gorgeous.” Lando said breathlessly. 

“And you’re quite visually appealing, for an organic.” 

“You know you love me.”

“Perhaps, but can you prove that you love me?” She asked as she grinded against him.

This immediately got a response out of Lando, his head laying back into his pillow as he moaned quietly. The reaction was captivating; she continued the motion. Pushing herself against his groin as he continued to let out pleasured gasps. Her wildest fantasies were coming true, seeing him like this under her satisfied her greatly. He was noticeably pent up, the region under her had become firm and his moans were becoming louder. He’d wanted her for so long, only now did she realize this. They’d both had this hidden desire kept away; now that it was happening they both wanted nothing more than to be absolutely enraptured by the other. 

L3 was enjoying the teasing to quite an extent, but she had to admit her want for his touch was beginning to build. She’d had her fun, now all she needed was him.

“Here.” 

She guided his hands to her most sensitive areas. She lead one hand to the wires encircling her abdomen while the other was placed against the ones in her inner thigh. He looked up at her, a look of uncertainty filled his gaze.

“I assure you I will be alright. As long as you don’t pull on them like you’re trying to rip them out, I promise you I will feel no pain. Only pleasure.”

“You sure I won’t be electrocuted, too?” 

“Positive. Though, if you die due to electrocution while having sex with me I will never let that one live down." 

“Seems fair.” 

Resuming their fun, Lando gave the wires an experimental stroke. L3 felt a twinge of something, but it was nothing extreme.

“It takes a little more stimulation for me to feel something…” She stated.

Lando paid attention to what she had said and continued the motion. It wasn’t long before L3 was beginning to feel those familiar jolts course through her body. They were different this time, now that they were not performed by her own hand. Lando’s touch was gentle and caring, pulling softly but firm enough to bring out the feelings which she had longed for. Her body quivered as Lando began to find her sweet spots. Pushing and pinching them eagerly to draw reactions out of her.

She wanted to say his name, moan out loud, beg for more, but she restrained herself. She was still hesitant to let him see that side of her. It became even more difficult once his pace quickened and let more and more wires get tangled in his fingers.

“Does it feel alright? I haven’t really gotten any feedback from you this whole time.”

“Y-yes.” She was shocked by her own voice when she spoke; full of static and glitching out from the pleasure she was experiencing. 

“You haven’t been purposefully letting yourself not make a sound this entire time, have you?”

 **Shit** , he was onto her. 

“Trust me, it’s better this way.” She managed to get out, though his touches stopped after she said that.

She was furious he had stopped when she was close to nearing her peak. Her body was tense and she let herself ease against him again.

“L3, I want to hear you. Please?” He begged.

There was a look on his face that was dangerously precious. She hated it when he made it, for how could she deny anything when he looked at her like that. She reminded herself it was just the two of them alone, no one else but Lando would be able to hear and see her like this. They had gotten this far, after all.

“Fine, just don’t make a big deal out of it.” 

He simply nodded and resumed entangling her wires. Once the same shocks began to return she let a moan escape through her speaker. She didn’t dare look at Lando, so she stared at his chest as he continued to please her. He found that wrapping the wires in loops around his fingers and squeezing them seemed to be the best way to gain the best reaction out of her. For it wasn’t long before her moans turned into groans, then whispers calling his name. Even though she sat atop him, he had her completely lost in his touch. He loved it, he loved her, and he didn’t mind waiting his turn if this was what he got to see beforehand.

“Lando… Lando!” Her voice was cutting out, the grip on his chest tightening. 

She was close, at least he believed so. She never really said if droids had a limit or not, but if they did L3 definitely was about to reach hers.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked softly.

“No, I’ve wanted this. I’ve n-needed this.” She moaned. 

“Of course, beautiful.” Lando leaned up to place a kiss against her speaker before getting back to the motions.

He pushed his hands further into the wires, not really worrying if he’d get stuck or not. He was too focused on the sight of L3’s body shaking against his touch, the moans of ecstasy that echoed through his living quarters, and the heat that emitted from the machinery inside her. Inching her further and further over the edge.

The sudden grip of his chest signaled he’d done it. Her voice called for him, cutting in and out as she rode out the bolts of electricity coursing through her body. He kept on pulling the wires, drawing out the climax even further until he eventually felt her body rest against his and he stopped.

She was cooling down, he could hear how loud the fans inside her whirred to try and remove the heat they had created between one another. She wasn’t looking at him, so he placed a hand against her head to motion it toward him. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yes. Just… letting everything reboot; that completely overwhelmed my system.” She reassured him as she leaned back a bit.

“Is that normal?”

“Very, but worth it in the end of it all.” She replied, looking at his face willingly now. 

“Still don’t believe that I love you?” He asked, stroking her waist and staring up at her lovingly. 

“It’s a hard conclusion to reach.” 

“Oh, come on.” He leaned up and pressed his lips against her speaker, drawing her in until their chests touched.

“Do you want me to say it?” He asked, peppering her face with soft kisses.

“I’d enjoy that.” She replied, holding onto his wrist and leaning closer.

“I love you.”

“Once more…”

“ _I love you, L3_.” 

His voice was soft, filled with such a pleasant ring she could replay over and over. She recorded this moment, she wanted to keep it forever. It was hers and hers alone.

“Will you say it for me? Or are we gonna play the guessing game again?”

Looking down at him, she could tell he was making a joke, but also wanted to genuinely know how she felt. She’d never told him she’d loved him before, it’d never been brought up till now. She thought to herself quietly about it, pondering the question over and over. Lando was her best friend, hers, they’d become so close over the years they’ve known each other. She was unsure if the feelings she felt for him were as romantic and organic as his may be, but she knew what she felt for him was a form of love. Her own special kind love.

“I do love you, Lando Calrissian.” She cupped his face with her hands, “That I do believe.”

His eyes glistened as he took in her words, the confirmation he had longed for. He kissed her hungrily, his hands guiding back to stroke her sensitive wires again. She shuddered at his touch and pressed back into him. 

It wasn’t long before he removed the last piece of clothing separating his most sensitive area to her touch. She stared at it curiously, intrigued by the difference in anatomy compared to her own. She grinded against it, Lando once again moaning for more. 

She had to process a way for them to make this work, and she had an idea. She let it sit in the crook of wires between one of her thighs. When pushing forward experimentally it glided across them rather difficulty. Luckily, Lando had a stockpile of lubricant that solved the problem. 

She started slow, moving her hips at a pace she knew drove him crazy. However, she’d kept him waiting long enough and eventually picked up the pace. 

She watched as his chest would occasionally shudder as he let out a shaky breath. Letting out pleasured groans and softly whispering her name. He guided her over to where it felt best, making sure to let her know when she hit a spot he enjoyed.

“L3…” He breathlessly called, a hand laying across his forehead while his other began to play with the wires in her other thigh.

It was such a pleasuring sight and a pleasuring feeling. She took in each second of it and pushed harder into him. The room was filled with heat and the sound of their voices. 

She moaned aloud, no longer afraid of him hearing whatever sounds she made. She was in control after all, but she didn’t complain when he began to move his hips in sync with her own.

“Don’t stop…” He begged.

“If I wanted to have s-stopped, I would’ve done it at first base.” She retorted.

“It’s just an expression, haha. It means I’m enjoying this. A lot.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

He loved it when she got all sassy and flirty. 

They both knew they were reaching their peaks. Lando’s body was beginning to shake underneath her, as was her own. She was unsure of what to do when he came. She knew there would be a mess, but at this point she didn’t mind.

Their pace was becoming uneven, Lando had moved a hand to grip her back as the other continued to pull and twist her wires. Eventually propping himself up so that he could hold her close enough for their foreheads to touch.

“L3, I’m close. You know what will happen when I do.”

“So am I. I am also aware, but I am certain it won’t do any harm.”

“Okay…” He sounded concerned, but she laid a hand against his face to assure him.

“You fret too much.”

“Only because I love you.”

“As do I, Calrissian. I love you…”

“I love you too…” 

Their “I love yous” turned into breathless whispers as they inched one another closer to their peaks. Lando continued to push into her eagerly while L3 glided over him. It was so physical, so hot, and both were desperate to come. To her surprise, Lando came first. Gripping her back tightly as his body convulsed. He called her name, groaned deeply against her. She watched him with high interest, she’d managed to drive him over the edge first. 

How satisfying.

A final twist was all it took and she eventually joined him. Letting out static filled noises as she rode out her second wave of shocks. Better than the first, because it was now the both of them. 

Once they finished, L3’s body needed another reboot. Lando gently lowered her on her side next to him, cradling her gently as the last of the shocks faded away. 

When her optics focused, she found Lando staring at her with those eyes again. All filled with adoration and love, a sweet smile spread across his face. She loved his dumb face, his dumb voice, all of it. It angered her how appealing he truly was, she’d never let him know it.

“You know, I’ve fantasized about this for some time. I have to say now that it has actually happened, it was-”

“Amazing?”

“Adequate.” She said bluntly.

“Aw come on, calling my name? Those glitchy sounds? You loved it.”

She placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

“And I thought I told you to **not** make a big deal about it.” 

She noticed him grin under her palm and she glared at him, the best she could at least. Releasing her hand, she shook her head and sighed.

“I did enjoy it, yes. I would not mind if we were to do it again sometime. Just don’t think about making it a habit.”

“Of course.”

It excited her they had one more “activity” the could add to their “things to do on slow days” list. However, she imagined they probably wouldn’t save it specifically just for those days alone. 

“I love seeing you like this. Close, you really are a beautiful droid.” He cooed, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

“As do I, Calrissian.” She leaned forward and placed her speaker on his own forehead. 

The two lay there for the rest of the night, reflecting back on the day and discussing potential things to do tomorrow. Lando eventually grew tired and slowly began to fall asleep. L3 wanted to stay, she didn’t need to but she wanted to. 

Holding him close against her, she let her head rest atop his own. Never wanting to let go of him. Her Lando. She still wished moments like this could last forever, at least with her recordings they seemed as if they could. 

Whatever future awaited the two of them, she had a feeling they’d stay together till the end.


End file.
